Besoin d'Aide
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Poursuivi par des chasseurs, Derek trouva refuge dans le sous-sol des McCall. D'un commun accord avec Scott, l'Oméga se cacherait là, le temps que le danger s'écarte. Enfin, cela aurait pu marcher si un hyperactif un peu trop perspicace n'était pas venu fourrer son nez au mauvais endroit... Dans un monde tel que celui des loups-garous, tout secret avait sa faiblesse. /Post S03/
1. Vilaine manie

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Cette fiction a été écrit pour l'Évent Spécial 1 an de la page FB Scott's Pack.  
Contrainte : Scott en personnage principal !

* * *

Stiles fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Cette saleté de curseur le narguait. Et puis, depuis quand son meilleur ami était devenu assez intelligent pour changer son mot de passe ? D'accord, à la mort d'Allison, il y avait eu prescription, mais quand même, on parlait de Scott là...

Le message d'erreur inscrit sur l'écran l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait le droit, non le _devoir_ , de fouiller dans l'ordinateur de ses proches. Quiconque le connaissait un tant soit peu avait dû s'y soumettre, question de légitime confiance.

Frustré, il poussa ses mains contre le rebord du bureau et la chaise à roulette s'éloigna aussitôt grâce au contrecoup. Le dos pressé contre le dossier, il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Ses neurones avaient besoin de prendre de la distance et ainsi réfléchir dans un calme absolu. Le seul moyen de trouver le nouveau mot de passe du loup-garou était de mettre le doigt sur sa copine du moment. Sauf que dans ce cas, cela allait poser un très gros problème : Scott n'avait personne à présent.

En l'occurrence, Kira était hors tableau. Ils avaient rompu durant les vacances d'été. Les événements engendrés par le démon renard les avaient pas mal secoués et ils avaient préféré en rester là, ce qui les statuait au rang d'amis.

Le fils du shérif en avait la certitude ou il ne serait justement pas le fils du shérif. Même sans ses qualités d'observateur, ils partageaient leurs moindres pensées et n'avaient aucun secret entre eux. De plus, lorsque l'un gardait fortuitement le silence, l'autre le démasquait plus vite qu'un battement de cils. Ils étaient incapables de se dissimuler des trucs, surtout leurs sentiments chevronnés d'adolescents. Alors, quoi ? Scott avait subitement décidé de déroger à la règle et de priver son frère d'armes d'Internet ? Non, il y avait anguille sous roche, c'était certain !

Le jeune rouvrit les paupières et fixa pour l'énième fois l'icône d'informations. Il s'avança d'un mouvement de jambes et rejoint le clavier en se craquant les phalanges une à une. Après tout, résoudre des énigmes, c'était sa vocation. Et ce soir, il n'allait pas se gêner pour choper le sale poisson qui dérangeait sa routine !

Seulement, voilà, après trente autres échecs (soit la moitié des filles de leur volée), il dut s'y résoudre, cette pêche-là se ferait sur l'usure. Toutefois, il n'était pas du genre patient et commençait vraiment à s'irriter de tout ce temps gaspillé. Si un franc ami tel que McCall se mettait à faire des cachotteries, cela devait cacher un sacré morceau. Par conséquent, plus les tentatives vaines s'accumulaient, plus il doutait de vouloir connaître le fin mot de... passe.

Soudain, la poignée s'abattit et il sursauta comme jamais de son siège. Le regard perçant d'un Alpha brilla dans la pénombre, dirigé en direction du halo lumineux que formait l'écran d'ordinateur. Chargé de ses affaires de Lacrosse, il croisa les bras sur son torse, refusant de quitter l'encadrement de la porte face au visage hésitant d'un fouineur de première catégorie. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et ferma brusquement l'appareil portable, avant d'essuyer une maigre excuse :

— Ouais, euh, tu vois... ? hasarda-t-il en haussant les sourcils pour encourager Scott. Non ? O.K., bah, c'est simple... J'étais assis devant ton ordinateur allumé.

— Stiles, gronda l'autre.

Ils savaient tous les deux que le maître de la ruse jouait au plus stupide, fuyant tout contact visuel. Dans sa lancée de couardise, celui-ci se redressa en agitant les bras et fit un pas de côté, histoire de s'éloigner de son méfait.

— Bah, quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! s'exclama-t-il en soulevant les épaules.

Le capitaine de l'équipe sportive sut qu'il avait perdu la partie dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Déterminé à faire l'andouille, son meilleur ami n'avouerait pas avoir été pris la main dans le sac, point barre.

Las, Scott soupira en guise d'abdication et entra entièrement dans la chambre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les jérémiades de quiconque, surtout en cette fin de journée. Sans un mot, il laissa tomber son équipement de sport au pied du lit, à quelques centimètres de l'humain qui se crispa ridiculement, et se vautra à son tour en travers du matelas.

— Vas-y, pose tes questions, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Le second fit un bond surexcité et en un tour de main, il s'était déjà installé à côté de Scott.

La nuit s'annonçait plus blanche qu'une pleine Lune.


	2. Coup de sang

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

Les loups-garous étaient des têtes de mule, pesta intérieurement Stiles.

Il lança un regard cinglant à une desdites bestioles, qui le lui renvoya avec la même hargne. Spectateur de la dispute qui se déroulait dans sa salle à manger, Scott voulut s'échouer une nouvelle fois sur son lit et se laisser mourir d'inactivité. Il se sentait si fatigué. Déjà parce qu'un certain insomniaque trop curieux l'avait gardé éveillé toute la nuit pour lui tirer les vers du nez — en vain —, mais aussi parce qu'il en avait sa claque de tenir la chandelle à toutes les réunions capitales de la meute. En théorie, le but de ces réunions n'était pas de toujours ramener le sujet autour du nombril du _seul_ humain qui prenait part à la discussion. En pratique...

— Tu n'as rien à foutre là, sale psychopathe ! continua de brailler le principal concerné, brandissant un doigt accusateur à l'encontre de Peter.

Quand il s'agissait d'avoir raison, Stiles était vraiment infatigable. Non ; insupportable. Il était in-su-ppor-table, c'était le bon adjectif. Et cela faisait dix minutes qu'il le prouvait à tout le quartier, à s'énerver de la visite exceptionnelle de l'oncle de Derek, qui n'avait dérangé personne pour le coup. Le lycéen avait même tenté d'embarquer, à tort et à cri, ses camarades dans sa « lutte contre le Mal » comme si le plafond allait leur tomber sur la tête autrement.

Malia, prise entre deux feux, s'était refermé plus vite qu'une huître. Elle était venue se réfugier derrière le tempérament mesuré de Kira, qui eut l'air enchanté du retrait de la coyote, une sage décision selon elle. Plus loin, accoudée au comptoir de la cuisine, Lydia s'était contentée de renifler. Cela ne serait pas demain la veille qu'elle s'engagerait dans une dispute aussi triviale, dont les origines lui étaient d'ailleurs aussi obscures qu'un trou noir. Puis, il y avait des combats perdus d'avance et s'attaquer à un traître qui ressuscitait sans cesse était l'un d'eux, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Parfois, pensa Scott au même moment, le caractère obstiné d'un fils de shérif pouvait être un supplice à endurer. Pire encore, quand on faisait partie de son entourage, il avait alors (en plus du reste) la carte du chantage affectif !

Dans le cas présent, cela prenait presque des allures de vendetta. Stiles s'était énervé en une fraction de seconde, dès que son attention était tombée sur une ombre adossée au mur. Il n'avait alors plus été qu'une bouche assourdissante et, même sans ses dons surnaturels, Scott aurait été capable de percevoir la honte dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Apparemment, tous les habitants se mettaient à avoir des secrets dans cette ville, même ceux qui se vantaient de dire absolument tout à leur frère de cœur.

Comment avait-il pu gober un tel mensonge, hier ? se maudit le métisse pour lui-même. Et une pensée plus sombre l'envahit ; cela devait être grave pour que la pipelette de service n'ait pas mentionné la dent qu'elle avait contre Peter.

Cependant, cette excuse ne suffit pas à calmer les nerfs de Scott, ce fut plutôt l'effet inverse. Il en avait trop entendu et trop encaissé ces derniers temps. Il saturait.

— La ferme, Stiles ! rugit-il brusquement à la stupéfaction générale.

Debout autour de la table, la petite troupe se figea, retenant sa respiration, et fut soufflée par un silence effrayant. Tous clignèrent des yeux, l'Alpha le premier. Il ne s'était pas attendu à exploser ainsi, ni à obtenir une réaction immédiate des dissidents qui lui servaient de meute. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé son autorité... Toutefois, il redressa le menton et ravala ses doutes ; au moins, grâce à son intervention, le ton irritant de l'autre adolescent s'était arrêté net dans sa course et c'était le plus important.

— Hey, murmura doucement une voix masculine, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Dans un léger sursaut, il tourna la tête et resta un instant interdit. Crocs découverts, le visage à moitié transformé de Derek était troublant à voir et contrastait avec son timbre maîtrisé, son attitude calme. Tout compte fait, Scott avait sûrement réagi un poil trop fort, au point d'agiter les loups qui sommeillaient en eux. Qu'à cela ne tienne !

Il adressa un vague sourire à l'adulte, dont les traits demeuraient crispés malgré lui. Ils s'échangèrent ensuite un hochement de tête, aussi désolé l'un que l'autre, mais pour des raisons totalement différentes. Dans un futur proche, la tension qui bloquait leurs mâchoires se dissiperait. D'ici là, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter.

En parlant de malheur, soudain, les neurones de Stiles firent un bout de chemin jusqu'à pondre une brillante déduction, qui ne tarda pas à franchir ses lèvres :

— C'est lui... C'est lui ? répéta-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. C'est lui, hein ?!

Le cou des deux loups-garous se dévissa, tandis qu'ils se séparaient d'un bond, démasqués par le plus élémentaire des réflexes. En l'espace de quinze heures, Stilinski comme Hale s'étaient chacun fait prendre la main dans le sac, enfin, plus exactement sur le clavier d'ordinateur et l'épaule de Scott. À croire que le jour de vérité était arrivé. Et il pouvait s'en passer des choses en neuf heures...

Un ange passa. Les bras écartés dans une posture théâtrale, l'hyperactif eut une grimace révoltée et sa gorge se serra devant l'absence de réponse de l'éventuel couple, confortant cette idée.

— C'est le pompon ! hurla-t-il avec tant d'animosité que des gloussements fusèrent à côté de lui.

Lydia plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle ne parviendrait jamais à prendre son admirateur au sérieux quand il utilisait un vocabulaire d'enfant de cinq ans. D'après son expérience, la colère avait l'aptitude étrange (et fâcheusement comique) de faire régresser le niveau de langue de Stiles. Ses insultes se remaniaient alors en expressions de maternelle, au plus grand dam de leur instigateur.

La mine noire, méconnaissable, ce dernier quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur.

— Tu ne lui cours pas après ? s'étonna Derek à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Scott haussa les épaules.


	3. Mise à plat

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

— Il faut qu'on parle, déclara le moins loquace de la meute en croisant les bras.

Derek qui désirait s'expliquer... _Derek_. Ils se concertèrent tous du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé. Vu leurs tronches effarées, en effet, une « réunion de famille » s'imposait. De toute façon, cette conversation serait arrivée un jour ou l'autre ; Scott n'était pas la personne idéale pour tenir un secret. Il avait joué avec le feu toute la semaine, exécutant un travail d'acteur approximatif. Maintenant que la situation s'était envenimée, mieux valait délier les langues. C'était toujours plus sûr de le faire en lieu clos que sur le champ de bataille.

Kira s'avança prudemment, empoignant le dossier de la chaise devant elle. Elle se pencha au-dessus et murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

— Vous êtes... ensembles ?

Le duo de loups-garous tiqua et s'éclaircit la gorge en chœur. Leur embarras était palpable, alors que le terme utilisé par la Kitsune rebondissait sur les murs résidentiels. Ils s'efforçaient de ne pas penser à ce qu'une telle révélation impliquait. Ils avaient encore de la peine à mesurer la portée de leurs actes. Si, en plus, ils devaient mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments...

— C'est compliqué, résuma Derek avec un manque aigu de finesse.

Les yeux de l'Alpha se plissèrent d'emblée, vexés. C'était un comble ! Il ne se faisait plus de films à ce niveau-là, on le prenait purement et simplement pour le dindon de la farce. Quand est-ce que les gens allaient arrêter de l'écraser comme une mouche à chaque fois que cela les arrangeait ? Bon Dieu, lui aussi existait, lui aussi souffrait !

— Les filles, ça vous dérange si on monte pour discuter ? ordonna presque Scott, la mâchoire tordue par l'exaspération. Je crois que certains ici ont besoin de s'expliquer en priver.

Les phalanges blanchies, il lança un regard lourd de signification à son prétendu compagnon et présenta la sortie à ses dames d'un geste brutal de main. Elles ne firent pas la sourde oreille et s'empressèrent de grimper les escaliers pour échapper à la mauvaise tension qui régnait entre le couple. En une seconde, la pièce fut désertée à grand bruit de talons et l'expression déconfite de Derek se perdit dans le vide, alors que le lycéen refermait la marche sans lui prêter attention.

Il ne l'avait pas volée celle-là, pensa le maître des lieux en claquant la porte de sa chambre contre le chambranle.

Enfin seuls dans la cuisine, les deux Hale se faisaient face. Les pupilles de Peter roulèrent au ciel dans un cercle parfait et il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Il piqua une bière, la décapsulant à la force de son pouce, griffe à l'emploi. Après s'être désaltéré des trois quarts de son contenu, il lança un regard fatigué à son neveu.

Ce dernier, qui avait repris contenance, haussa un sourcil l'air de dire « sans gêne, l'ami ».

— Du gaz au Paradis ? ironisa l'ami en question.

Derek le fusilla du regard, mais refusa de s'emporter. Au-delà des apparences et des déboires amoureux, ils avaient quand même une menace à exterminer. Rien que ça.

Il contourna la table pour se poster à un doigt de l'autre loup-garou, qui jouait avec l'équilibre de sa bouteille sur le coin du mobilier. Son oncle l'ignorait totalement, semblable à enfant pourri gâté en train de feindre l'indifférence. Voilà que le plus âgé se mettait à bouder maintenant, quelle belle preuve de maturité ! Ils enchaînaient tous les stupidités depuis le début du week-end, c'en était désespérant.

— Je sais que toi et Stiles ne vous entendez pas, commença Derek sur le ton de l'évidence. Mais n'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'il n'y a pas un antécédent entre vous. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

L'accusation fit aussitôt mouche et Peter arrêta net ses figures d'acrobate.

— Moi ? s'offusqua-t-il, une paume appuyée sur la poitrine. Tu l'as regardé une seconde ? Stiles est capable de se monter la tête sans mon aide, crois-moi !

Son cadet soupira. Il connaissait par cœur les combines de l'énergumène en face de lui et cela en devenait risible à la longue. Il n'avait plus la patience de sourire, pas depuis le départ tonitruant de Stiles. Tous ces détours n'arrangeaient pas la bonne continuation de leur business.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour créer plus de problèmes, mais pour en régler un, reprocha-t-il davantage, grimpant rapidement dans les décibels. Il y a une bande de chasseurs qui rôde dehors et il va falloir les remballer sec !

Son corps entier se contracta, débordant d'émotions. Il avait envie de frapper la figure arrogante de cet étranger qui, à une époque, était son héros. Il avait envie de lui reprocher son orgueil, son absence, son insensibilité et tant de petites choses qui le rendaient toujours plus inhumain. Il détourna la tête, agacé, et chercha une distraction dans la grosse vitrine du buffet à vaisselle. La trompe gesticulant au-dessus de sa tête, un éléphant en porcelaine semblait se foutre de sa gueule.

Irrécupérable, Peter eut un rictus et siphonna sa boisson, l'abandonnant ensuite sur la table. S'il y avait un concours mondial de dédain, il finirait médaille d'or pour ne s'être pointé qu'à l'heure de la remise des prix.

— Je l'avais bien compris, grogna-t-il en allant se resservir dans le réfrigérateur. J'ai bien failli perdre un pied avec leurs pistolets à la con.

Encouragé par la conduite de son aîné, le rire sarcastique de Derek fusa dans son dos :

— Quel dommage ! Ils t'ont raté !

Le rescapé referma la porte sans délicatesse et fit volte-face. C'était dans ce genre de moment que la ressemblance entre les deux Hale était à s'y méprendre, quand leurs caractères de cochon s'embrasaient. Et même si l'un refusait de s'engouffrer dans la lignée de son oncle, parfois, il était à deux doigts de craquer.

— Très drôle, gamin, grinça l'autre entre ses dents, puis son visage s'illumina d'un sourire espiègle. D'ailleurs, ça se passe comment avec le petit McCall ? En une semaine, il a dû s'en passer des choses...

Sa propre répartie lui tira un ricanement et, nonchalant, il se remplit le gosier d'alcool. Retour à la case départ, direct sur la case « deux mecs dans un sous-sol slash trop de non-dits pour être nets ». Ils allaient finir par piétiner leur dignité à force de tourner en rond comme des bourricots.

Derek grogna, rageur, avant de souffler un bon coup. Un monstre qui faisait fi de la mort ne retenait jamais la leçon, il aurait dû s'en douter. Puisqu'il était le seul à apprendre de ses erreurs dans cette ville, songea-t-il, il allait ravaler sa rancune de loup solitaire et se conduire en adulte.

Résolu, il gonfla le torse et répondit :

— Même si notre... rapprochement... n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, ce n'est pas la priorité et il en va de même pour les vieilles rengaines, ajouta-t-il en oscillant le doigt autour du visage de son vis-à-vis. Vous avez intérêt à régler ça vite fait bien fait, toi et Stiles.

— Oui, chef.

Peter vida d'une traite le fond de sa bouteille, moqueur. Ce n'était pas l'attitude maniérée d'un p'tit jeune qui allait le déstabiliser.

— Derek ? interrompit quelqu'un en faisant irruption dans la cuisine.

L'interpellé se retourna, l'espoir ravivé au son de la voix familière de Scott. Les yeux de celui-ci parlèrent à sa place ; ils avaient retrouvé leur douceur, leur confiance et, par un mystérieux miracle, toute trace de colère avait disparu.

Timides, les deux partenaires se guignèrent et cette complicité les soulagea immédiatement d'un poids. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter, pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas encore gagné, ils le savaient, mais le pardon n'était pas loin.

— Les filles sont à jour et Lydia a peut-être une idée, communiqua l'adolescent en guise de compte-rendu. Mais Stiles doit revenir.

 _Stiles_ , en voilà un problème inquiétant, mais pas insoluble. Contrairement aux autres membres de la meute, il avait appris le béguin de son meilleur ami sans pincette, ou plutôt, il avait reconstitué les indices à la dure. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle cette découverte lui avait fait l'effet d'une trahison.

Personne ne lui avait donné tort. Scott culpabilisait trop. Il culpabilisait toujours, c'était dans sa nature.

— Quel dommage ! s'exclama Peter, faussement enjoué. Votre idylle au fond d'une cave insalubre prend bientôt fin !

Vengeur, il avait réussi à couper l'herbe sous le pied de son neveu, juste pour le plaisir d'être détestable.

Il survit, in extremis, à un égorgement collectif.


	4. Passage à vide

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

— Stiles ?... Allô ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds, espèce d'idiot !

Téléphone collé à l'oreille, Lydia était en train de battre le record d'aller-retour sur le carrelage de la cuisine des McCall. Elle avait passé une demi-heure à joindre l'humain de la meute, tombant à chaque fois sur sa messagerie vocale, et une autre encore à lui desservir des noms d'oiseaux après le « bip » du répondeur. Ses talons allaient finir par pulvériser une dalle en deux.

Scott avait d'abord douté des méthodes de la demoiselle, mais à son grand étonnement, elles venaient de prouver leur efficacité. Après un harcèlement interminable, un fantôme avait enfin décroché le combiné. Il ne pipait néanmoins pas un mot, décidé à lui faire un silence radio dans les règles de l'art.

Main sur le front, elle s'énerva sous l'œil épaté de la meute :

— Tu te fous de moi ?! Réponds, Stiles ! Maintenant !

L'Alpha leva un sourcil quand les yeux de son amie se posèrent sur lui. Elle semblait réfléchir, tracassée. Il n'en connaissait pas le motif, il refusait d'espionner la conversation, pas alors qu'il s'agissait de Stiles à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il ne manquait plus que son meilleur ami lui rajoute « fouineur » sur la note des blâmes, avant de la lui jeter au visage. Il y en avait déjà bien assez d'un.

D'un signe de tête, la Banshee s'excusa auprès de son chef.

— Oui, il est là, admit-elle sans entrain à l'intention du porté disparu. Quoi ? Non, il n'écoute pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond. Entre les chasseurs et Scott, l'hyperactif devrait plutôt se soucier d'avoir les premiers sur écoute. C'étaient eux qui traquaient son entourage comme des lapins. Le loup-garou, lui, n'avait pas remué le plus petit orteil au départ précipité de son soi-disant frère. Il n'allait certainement pas envahir son espace privé maintenant.

En dépit de son humeur contrariée, Lydia se retint de lui cracher ses quatre vérités. Elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure, même si elle en mourait d'envie.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire les cent pas, lorsque Kira, qui s'était installée à la table, lui tira une chaise pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Avec des allures de princesse moralisatrice, elle remercia la Kitsune et croisa les jambes sous la nappe.

— Parce que je le sais, c'est tout ! s'exacerba-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Ramène tes fesses. [...] À ton avis ? Évidemment, tout de suite ! T'es peut-être blanc comme neige, mais je te signale que tous tes potes ne le sont pas, eux, et y a une menace dehors ! [...] Oui. D'accord. Dix minutes. [...] Nan, m'en fiche, tu te débrouilles. Bye, Stiles.

Elle raccrocha en secouant ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens. En face d'elle, Peter ricanait à sa dernière remarque. Il n'y avait que lui pour balader son ouïe surnaturelle dans les quatre coins de la pièce, malgré le regard désapprobateur de son neveu.

— Il a laissé sa caisse devant la maison, apostropha la jeune femme avec de gros yeux. Quel crétin, j'te jure !

Dérangée par son attitude qui frôlait la méchanceté gratuite, Malia serra la mâchoire. Un air préoccupé parcourut alors les traits de Derek, qui avait la malchance de se trouver entre elles. Il proposa immédiatement à boire aux convives pour apaiser les mœurs — il n'était pas question d'emprunter le même chemin qu'en début de réunion.

Consciente de la diversion de son aîné, la seconde Hale passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se retenant de confesser ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle ne supportait plus la façon dont Lydia traitait trop souvent Stiles, comme s'il ne valait que du flanc, comme s'il lui était dû. Il n'était la propriété de personne, surtout pas de la sienne. Et bien que la coyote appréciât la compagnie de la rouquine, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir ; chacun son territoire comme le disait le proverbe.

Elles se dévisagèrent un instant, puis s'ignorèrent.

— Tout doux, ma douce, murmura Peter à l'oreille de sa fille. Ne t'en fais pas, ton petit copain est une chasse bien gardée.

Malia fronça les sourcils. Il y en avait d'autres, par contre, qui mériteraient d'être traité de « crétin » plus souvent...

— Derek ?

Quittant son poste d'observation, le susnommé pivota sur lui-même et fut surpris de croiser le sourire vacillant de Scott. Apparemment, les psychopathes n'étaient pas les seuls à se faufiler derrière les gens aujourd'hui.

— Stiles ne va pas tarder à arriver. Ça te dérange si je lui parle ? Sans toi ? lui demanda l'adolescent avec ses yeux de chiot.

Foutu avantage, grommela Derek en son for intérieur. Il était incapable de lui refuser quoique ce fût dans une telle situation. En plus, lui donner sa confiance était une belle façon de se faire pardonner pour le coup de tout à l'heure, un argument qui faisait bigrement pencher la balance en la faveur de Scott.

— O.K., O.K., consentit-il en glissant une main dans la nuque de son partenaire. Promets-moi juste de lui expliquer le plan à un moment ou à un autre. On ne peut pas se permettre un SMS.

Accorder un tête-à-tête aux deux garçons ne le rassurait pas des masses — ils s'étaient engueulés pas plus tard que ce matin après tout —, mais soit, le risque en valait la chandelle. En cas de prise de bec, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui saurait empêcher Stiles de prendre les voiles à nouveau et d'éveiller les soupçons des chasseurs avec ses voyages intempestifs. Fallait-il encore que l'Alpha veuille jouer ce rôle de canalisateur. Il avait la capacité incroyable de raisonner quiconque pour n'importe quoi, c'était un fait, malheureusement, il était aussi la cause des actes irraisonnés de son meilleur ami ces temps-ci. Et la culpabilité le pétrifiait.

Derek avait peur que cette fois encore, Scott laisse les débordements de l'humain prendre le dessus, qu'il se fige et renonce définitivement à lui courir après. Son pouce à la racine des cheveux du principal concerné, il massait sa peau avec lenteur, le regard perdu au loin. Une main ferme le sortit de sa rêverie et attrapa le bas de son t-shirt. Elle le tira ensuite légèrement en avant.

Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent plaqués l'un contre l'autre.

— Je sais, dit le cadet en fondant sur les lèvres de son aîné durant un instant.

Un raclement de gorge les sépara sans tarder. Leurs paupières clignèrent, exposées aux regards inquisiteurs de la meute. Cette interruption les désarçonnait plus qu'ils ne voulaient se l'avouer. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à être fliqué pour la moindre marque d'affection en public, pas quand le public s'avérait être leur entourage le plus proche. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, comme par exemple : étaient-ils voués à s'embrasser dans un placard (ou plutôt dans un sous-sol) jusqu'à être emporté au loin par le Déluge ?

Peut-être étaient-ils en train de faire une erreur...

— Malia, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont occupés, là !

À sa réflexion, le revenant des mauvais jours se prit un coude dans les côtes de la part de sa propre progéniture. Il eut tort de lui montrer les crocs, car elle lui écrasa vivement le pied en représailles — certains réglaient leurs comptes du mieux qu'ils pouvaient — et claqua ses mâchoires. Les dîners de famille devaient être animés à la maison.

— Aïe, c'est qu'elle mordrait presque, la vilaine ! gémit Peter avec un ravissement plus que paradoxal.

D'un mouvement rapide, elle lui pointa une griffe sous le menton et grogna en signe d'avertissement. Une impatience significative émanait de sa peau, tandis qu'elle se justifiait à voix basse :

— Il y a du monde dehors.

Ses manières étaient un brin sanguines, mais sa vigilance avait eu juste. Scott tendit l'oreille et perçut ainsi les grommellements d'un visiteur sur le seuil de sa porte. Il y avait bien quelqu'un.

Imprudent, il sortit de la cuisine pour aller à son encontre, tandis que Derek réclamait le silence. La meute cessa d'emblée de respirer et tous, sans exception, entendirent le timbre haché de leur leader dans l'entrée :

— Stiles.


	5. Inconscience

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

Énervé était un euphémisme. Les hyperactifs de nature n'étaient pas énervés. Ils n'étaient pas non plus hors d'eux. Ils étaient tout à fait eux. Ils l'étaient de trop. Ils implosaient.

— Pourquoi je suis énervé ? Tu veux que je te fasse la liste, peut-être ?! s'insurgea-t-il en levant la main pour compter sur ses doigts. 1) Tu disparais de la circulation pendant cinq jours. 2) Tu me refoules à chaque fois que je pose les pieds dans cette baraque. 3) Tu me caches des trucs. Non, soyons francs, tu me mens comme un arracheur de dents ! 4) Tu te décides enfin à parler, mais j'ai beau te tenir la jambe toute la nuit, tu ne fais qu'éviter encore et encore le sujet. 5) Je tombe sur Derek en train de faire sa vie dans ton sous-sol. Tu comptais me mettre au courant quand que vous étiez dans une sacrée merde ? 6) Tu fais tout comme ça t'arrange, sans te préoccuper une seconde des autres, genre appeler Peter. Merci pour la surprise ! 7) Pour qui tu te prends, Scott ? Je te pose cette question très sérieusement ; pour qui tu te prends ?! Mon Alpha ? T'as cru que mentir, cacher, repousser, jouer solo, c'est ça être chef de meute ?! Tu peux aller te faire foutre dans ce cas ! Oh, hé, juste en passant, envoie ma profonde déception à ton gonflé de petit copain. Ça vaut aussi pour toi.

Après avoir visé d'un doigt accusateur le coupable de tous ses maux, Stiles lui tourna le dos et termina d'une voix neutre, mais tout aussi tranchante :

— On se voit demain. Contrairement à certains, je ne fuis pas mes responsabilités.

Il claqua la porte sur ces belles paroles. Si vite revenu, si vite reparti.

Pour s'engueuler, ils s'étaient engueulés. Royalement. Après s'être redécouverts de la tête aux pieds sur le palier des McCall, ils étaient montés à l'étage avec une impassibilité à faire pâlir. Ils avaient feint l'amnésie, avaient discuté du plan, mine de rien, et avaient finalement épuisé le sujet de conversation. Puis, un loup-garou à l'odorat un peu trop aiguisé pour son bien avait posé une question toute conne à son meilleur ami :

— Pourquoi t'es énervé ?

La suite, vous la connaissiez ; Stiles qui hurlait avec un trop-plein d'égoïsme dans les veines, Scott qui était incapable de prendre sa propre défense, un monde qui partait en vrille et une bande de chasseurs pas commodes dans la rue voisine.

Maintenant, un monstre de contes folkloriques faisait face à sa solitude, au milieu de sa chambre de faux adolescent ordinaire. Il y avait un fond de vérité. Il n'était pas taillé pour une vie bien rangée et sans cauchemar, ça avait été une erreur de penser le contraire. Il s'était cru maître de la situation et à cause de ses cachotteries, il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Plutôt que de jouer les faux-semblants, il aurait dû avertir les autres depuis le début. Il aurait dû commencer par trouver une solution avec eux. Tous ensemble, ils auraient su limiter les dégâts, mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Ils étaient désormais tous coincés dans le même panier pourri, qu'il avait lui-même créé.

Une forte émotion s'emparant de lui, il attendit plusieurs minutes dans le vide, peut-être même un bon quart d'heure. La culpabilité gonflait en lui comme un ballon de baudruche, toujours plus, jusqu'à manquer d'exploser dans sa cage thoracique. Il cherchait désespérément à la contenir, mais ses mains n'en tremblaient que davantage. C'était invivable.

Il s'était tétanisé sur place, encore, encore, encore...

Il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre les autres dans un état pareil, pas alors qu'il devait être à la mesure de la menace extérieure. Si lui perdait son sang-froid, il ne restait plus rien. Mais c'était tellement dur pour l'instant, presque impossible. Son corps n'avait qu'une envie ; s'effondrer.

Au moment de franchir le seuil, il prit une grande inspiration et ravala toute sa culpabilité, toute sa douleur. Les regards de la meute se dirigèrent dans sa direction, incertains et silencieux. Ils avaient sûrement eu droit au passage enragé de Stiles et redoutaient maintenant celui de leur Alpha, mais celui-ci était amorphe. Il avait l'expression creuse, comme si quelqu'un l'avait évidé de toute énergie.

Lydia se pinça les lèvres.

— Il reviendra, promit-elle dans un marmonnement.

Le jeune homme releva aussitôt la tête et la dévisagea. Il n'était pas aussi sûr qu'elle, mais à l'entendre, il ne pouvait pas espérer plus à cette heure, alors, il s'en contenterait. Il se contenterait de l'idée que, avec beaucoup de clémence, son frère ne l'ignorerait pas pour de bon. Pour toujours.

Scott en crèverait, autrement.

— Si tout le monde est au clair avec le plan, allez-y. Je vous retiens pas.

Sa voix s'était faite plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et un arrêt sur image circonspect suivit ses paroles. Ils se regardèrent tous dans le blanc des yeux. Ils n'allaient certes pas se taper une pyjama party ici, mais l'idée de franchir la porte n'était pas non plus très plaisante.

— Attendez, où est Peter ? constata soudainement Scott.

La moitié du groupe roula des yeux, fatiguée d'avance. Il y en avait encore un qui avait fait des siennes, sans rire...

— Il ne s'est pas retenu, ricana Lydia d'un air mauvais en faisant signe du menton par-dessus son épaule.

Derrière elle, la porte d'entrée des McCall était dangereusement entrouverte, un post-it placardé à la va-vite à côté de la poignée. Il s'était barré, cet imbécile !

— Hep, hep, hep, gamin ! s'était exclamé le fameux imbécile, il y avait des lustres de cela, en enjambant un buisson pour atteindre la place de parking. Pas si vite.

Il ouvrit la portière passagère du véhicule en marche et s'y introduisit avec une incroyable agilité. Le loquet de la Jeep claqua sur son passage, bloquant l'issue, alors que le conducteur pilait sur la pédale de frein.

— Nan, mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ! hurla Stiles en agrippant hargneusement le volant. Va te faire, Peter !

Le susnommé recula la tête, plutôt surpris. Elle avait pourtant été classe son entrée, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un foin.

— Wow, ça fait combien de temps que tu trimballes une rancœur pareille ? s'enquit-il, parlant plus vite qu'il ne réfléchissait.

L'expression de l'adolescent s'assombrit, alors qu'il se pressait l'arête du nez. Il fallait que l'autre crétin se présente au pire moment avec sa grande bouche criarde, bah oui, ce serait trop simple sinon. Qui lui avait foutu un type pareil dans les pattes, sérieusement ?

— Devine, Monsieur le Génie, railla-t-il en attrapant à nouveau le volant pour y enfoncer ses ongles. Tu es parti il y a combien de semaines, déjà ? Oh, attends, mes excuses, tu n'as pas assez de doigts pour accomplir cette prouesse, vu que t'as passé tout l'hiver carapaté comme un sale rat d'é—

— Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris l'idée principale, maugréa Peter en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Ils se fixèrent dans un silence de plomb. Maintenant que ce sale traître avait posé ses miches sur son siège de bagnole, Stiles n'en démordrait pas. Il voulait des éclaircissements, voire des excuses. Et des bonnes.

Indécis, le loup-garou dodelina de la tête entre la portière et les yeux ombrageux de son juge. Il se sentait, curieusement, très con. Toutefois, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait, il ne se défila pas et souffla à la hâte. Lui aussi était amer, lui aussi ne serait pas contre une gueulée, mais il n'avait plus cinq ans. Derek lui avait suffi, d'ailleurs.

— Pour ma défense, se risqua-t-il dans sa barbe, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue, tu avais plutôt l'air déterminé de me rayer de ton existence.

Son reproche ne frôla pas une seule seconde l'adolescent, qui lui sauta presque à sa gorge, un doigt pointé contre lui — c'était qu'il en avait du monde à viser...

Il tenta de se reculer dans l'habitacle restreint, en vain. À quelques centimètres de son visage, la voix de crécelle de Stiles vrilla ses tympans surdéveloppés :

— Tu t'es volatilisé ! Six mois, six putains de mois ! Comment tu voulais que je réagisse, gros blaireau !? Même si j'étais en colère sur le coup, le lendemain, je t'ai appelé et...

Ils étaient proches, sur le point de frôler leurs nez ; le garçon s'en était rendu compte si soudainement que son cœur avait raté un battement. Il s'agita, plus nerveux que jamais, alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler la fin de sa phrase. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, hypnotisé par le souffle de Peter sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

— ... Et tu ne répondais pas, articula-t-il en déglutissant avec beaucoup de difficulté. J'ai cru que... que tu... tu—

— Que j'étais mort ? termina son interlocuteur en se pinçant les lèvres.

L'humain se mortifia aussitôt, retenant sa respiration. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ces mots, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il préférait les réduire en poussière.

Il tourna la tête pour échapper aux yeux bleu électrique de Peter, avant de se rappeler ses derniers mois et tout ce qu'il avait enduré, seul. Il grinça des dents, vert de rage, et le fusilla du regard. Alors seulement, une pulsion bestiale s'empara de lui et il poussa l'auteur de sa colère pour se soulager. Cela ne fut pas suffisant ; son poing s'abattit en plein dans la poitrine du loup-garou, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Ce dernier l'observait avec insistance, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, comme si ne pas réagir allait effacer son absence d'une demi-année.

— Enfoiré ! hurla Stiles en bousculant à nouveau ce corps indestructible. Triple con ! Crétin ! Idiot ! Pomme pourrie !

Peter l'entourait désormais de ses bras, le berçant patiemment, alors qu'il passait ses nerfs sur son torse. Il avait tellement besoin de se défouler, d'exprimer tout ce qui lui était resté en travers de la gorge pendant si longtemps. Et maintenant que son punching-ball était revenu, il pouvait se le permettre, il pouvait tout lâcher, tout envoyer valser. Puis, comparé à la guerre rangée qui les attendait, les frappes d'un lycéen de soixante kilos n'étaient que des piqûres de moustique...

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, souffla une voix grave en se perdant dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

Ses poings se détendirent et il enfouit son visage dans le t-shirt en V du loup-garou. Ce dernier l'accueillit sans un bruit et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. C'était maladroit. Ce n'étaient pas eux.

Au fond de lui, Stiles était rongé par la douleur. Il devait le lui dire, même s'il sentait sa gorge le brûler rien qu'à la pensée de le faire. Il le devait. Alors, ses lèvres chancelèrent dans un regrettable murmure :

— Va-t'en, Peter. S'il te plaît.


	6. Serre-moi la main

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

Après des « bonne journée » terriblement malaisés, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. D'un côté, Malia, Kira et Lydia préparèrent leur sortie incognito, qui démarra au compte-gouttes. De l'autre, Peter fut d'une rapidité exemplaire, bien que ses raisons fussent à mettre en doute. Il ne laissa qu'un post-it derrière lui, promettant sa bonne venue demain, en temps et en heure. Selon ses termes, il refusait de tenir la chandelle à des empotés et s'estimait plus chanceux de se faire la malle, quitte à croiser des chasseurs furibonds à l'angle de la rue.

En résumé, Derek et Scott furent enfin seuls et épuisés en milieu d'après-midi. Ils n'étaient néanmoins pas sortis de l'auberge ; un sous-sol entier n'allait pas se ranger tout seul et attendait inéluctablement leurs petites mains.

— Tu veux en parler ? demanda une bonne âme en soulevant la pile de couvertures qui lui avait servi de lit cette semaine.

Alors que Derek déposait son fardeau dans le bac à linge, il se retourna face à un adolescent démuni. Celui-ci avait stoppé son geste et s'était redressé le dos en empoignant le balai par la pointe.

— Je sais pas. Peut-être.

Scott détourna le regard et se remit à balayer le dessous d'une étagère, ne montrant aucune réaction. Les accusations de Stiles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il aurait aimé avoir une aussi grande gueule que la sienne, histoire de décharger sa colère sur le premier venu. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'un humain surexcité pour agir de cette façon, sans songer aux conséquences et à la violence que renfermaient ses crises existentielles. Parfois, on aurait dit qu'il oubliait que le monde ne tournait pas autour de son nombril. Parfois, Scott l'oubliait aussi et son meilleur ami le lui faisait payer. Voilà où leur relation en était.

— Tu t'en veux, c'est ça ? tenta le Hale avec précaution.

Le gérant des lieux souleva les épaules, dos à lui, toujours affairé à sa tâche. Okay, c'était un début de dialogue, en quelque sorte. Cette maigre réponse suffit en tout cas à encourager le loup-garou de naissance, qui continua sur le même ton :

— C'est ma faute, pas la tienne. Je suis doué pour prendre les mauvaises décisions, rappelle-toi. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste, Scott. Tu as agi comme un Vrai Alpha. Tu as protégé ta meute ! Ne laisse pas Stiles te dire le contraire.

Il marqua une pause en voyant les muscles de Scott se crisper à ses propos. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir exactement ce qui avait mis le garçon en rogne, mais au moins, il réagissait. Il ne bloquait pas ses émotions.

Sa voix se fit dès lors plus douce, tandis qu'il spéculait sur le comportement du fils du shérif :

— Il trimballe ses propres démons depuis quelque temps et il avait besoin d'une épaule pour se confier. Ce n'était juste pas le bon moment — avec cette histoire de chasse aux loups et tout — et il s'est senti seul. Il a eu peur de te perdre, c'est normal. Vous êtes tellement proches d'habitude. Vous êtes le soutien l'un de l'autre, mais aussi le point faible. Quand l'un va mal, l'autre aussi. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui d'entre nous, le fait est que c'est arrivé sur Stiles. Alors, oui, comparé aux autres, quand cette tronche de cake a une dent contre quelqu'un, c'est pas du gâteau. Je suis passé par là aussi. Et Peter aussi, y a moins longtemps que tu ne le penses.

Le chef de meute plissa les yeux à la mention de l'oncle peu amical, mais ne prononça pas le moindre bruit. Il y avait des sujets sur lesquels il était préférable de ne pas s'étendre, hormis la franche rigolade qu'était le sujet Stiles...

En contradiction avec lui-même, il posa le balai contre le mur et pivota vers Derek.

Ledit homme, qui s'était rapproché de lui, dut se rendre à l'évidence : l'expression de Scott était fermée à la plaisanterie. Ils connaissaient tous deux la vérité à ce sujet, la conduite de Stiles n'avait aucune explication (voire mobile) valable. Il avait juste fait son gros bourrin, parce que Monsieur n'acceptait pas que l'on ait une vie privée où il ne serait pas le centre d'intérêt principal. Ce n'était pas un jeu de mots vaseux qui allait changer les faits. Point barre.

Le lycéen soupira. Ils n'avaient pas toujours été comme cela entre eux. Stiles n'avait pas toujours été comme cela. Bon, il était clair que crier son mécontentement sur tous les toits était un don qu'il exerçait depuis son arrivée sur Terre, mais la scène qu'il avait faite aujourd'hui était d'un autre niveau. Son odeur ne l'avait pas trompé, une rage obscure bouillonnait en lui. Elle l'avait presque avalé de la tête aux pieds. Et Scott n'avait rien pu faire pour la lui alléger.

Être impuissant face à la détresse d'un proche était un calvaire, nul doute là-dessus.

Il secoua subitement la tête à cette pensée, le visage déformé par l'indignation. Ah non, il n'allait pas quand même prendre en pitié les fresques d'un Stilinski rebelle, lui aussi ! _Bordel_.

Son changement d'attitude piqua la curiosité de Derek, qui scruta consciencieusement ses traits, avant de conclure que son discours n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

— Laisse-moi deviner, tu as envie de lui pardonner sans savoir comment et mes excuses sont exactement ce qui te manquait, du pain béni en somme, finit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Touché.

Les épaules de Scott dégringolèrent et il baissa les yeux. Malgré tous ses défauts, Stiles comptait trop pour lui. Déjà que le loup-garou n'était pas rancunier à la base, mais si, en plus, il était question du sort de son meilleur ami, la sentence était courue d'avance. Il lui pardonnerait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la tension entre eux devienne des plus indigestes et qu'il explose à nouveau sur l'humain, comme ce matin. Ou l'inverse — ils avaient tendance à se renvoyer la balle de toute façon.

Mais est-ce que Stiles, lui, allait pardonner les mauvais choix de son compère ? La réponse était moins sûre, il y avait un bon milliard de raisons qui pourrait pousser l'hyperactif à reporter sa vendetta inexpliquée sur n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Il était devenu imprévisible après la vague destructrice du Nogitsune, ça et une liste incalculable de causes à effets dont son entourage ignorait l'essence même, McCall y compris. Peut-être était-ce ce détail le fond du problème, ils ne se confiaient plus l'un à l'autre. Plus vraiment.

Quand Scott remonta le regard vers le plus âgé, la nonchalance du personnage le déconcerta. Ce dernier avait une idée derrière la tête, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Le jeune loup-garou croisa par conséquent les bras, nez froncé, et remarqua d'une voix grave :

— Dis-moi, tu le cernes franchement bien Stiles pour n'être que le petit copain de son meilleur ami.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, un sourire narquois découpant sa figure en deux. Une idée s'était bel et bien insinuée dans son esprit et l'ambiance lourde du sous-sol vira brusquement à l'humour grivois.

— Oh, parce que j'ai un petit copain ? plaisanta-t-il en se retenant de se mordre les lèvres.

Le principal concerné secoua la tête sur-le-champ, exagérément scandalisé.

— Abruti ! répliqua-t-il en administrant à Derek un coup de coude indigne de sa force.

Alors qu'il commençait à rigoler amèrement, l'estropié le prit dans ses bras à l'improviste, une main glissée dans ses cheveux, une autre autour de sa taille. Scott se figea sous ce contact, un hoquet coincé en travers de la gorge. C'était donc à _ça_ que son « petit copain » pensait... Une distraction.

Les pupilles immédiatement dilatées, guidées par son instinct, il entendit son cœur battre contre ses tempes, si effréné, si troublé. Ses jambes en faiblissaient presque, c'en était limite ridicule. Tout ça pour un vulgaire câlin. Il avait quoi, à peine deux-trois jours de frustration à liquider ?

— Je sais que c'est de la triche, souffla l'ancien squatteur contre sa mâchoire. Mais maintenant que le sujet est clos, je suis prêt à te prendre dans mes bras toutes les cinq minutes si ça peut te faire penser moins à Stiles et plus à moi.

Ri-di-cule, et pourtant, à cet aveu, un brasier s'alluma dans le bas-ventre de l'Alpha. Il le fixa dans les yeux, essayant de déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. Il n'y en avait pas.

— Tu serais pas un peu jaloux, par hasard ?

Le rire de Derek à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres envahit toutes les cellules de son corps comme une immense bouffée d'air. C'était grisant. Il avait le Hale dans la peau, plus moyen de le nier. Et à en juger par le sourire brillant de son binôme, le sentiment était partagé.

Aussitôt, Scott n'eut plus autant de mal à espérer. Espérer plus. Espérer mieux. Espérer un avenir avec Stiles, avec Derek. Il se battrait cette fois. Il dégommerait ses emmerdeurs de chasseurs et ensuite, il ferait la même chose pour les répliques cinglantes de son meilleur ami. Il les dégommerait une à une, parce que cet imbécile de soixante kilos avait besoin de son aide. Il se serrerait même les coudes pour deux s'il le fallait, mais il récupérerait Stiles. Comme il avait conquis le cœur de l'Oméga, par la force de sa volonté.

Enfin soulagé, il retourna doucement l'étreinte de son homme et vint nicher son nez dans le cou offert, respirant l'odeur musquée qu'elle dégageait. Pendant une poignée de secondes, il n'y eut plus qu'eux et un doux silence.

Puis, une suggestion :

— Je propose d'utiliser ses couvertures encore une dernière fois.

Désignant le bac à linge qui débordait, leur récent usager croisa alors le regard oblique de Scott, qui se tintait d'un rouge carmin. Dans un gloussement, ils hochèrent la tête.


End file.
